Ice Cream
by America's Crazy Cats
Summary: Whenever anybody would ask what their favorite flavors were, Matt would always have the answer in an instant. A look back to when the three of them would have fun together, and what truly went through his head when he died. Mello/Matt/Near friendship


**I don't own Death Note**

**--**

If anybody were ever to ask them what their favorite ice-cream flavors were, Matt could already answer for all three of them. He had actually been a part of the few civilized conversations his friends had shared, most of which had revolved around the sweet frozen treat.

Not to say Near ever really answered Mello whenever he was being his usual self and yelling at the albino, but that was beside the point. He had also been there on the rare occasion that Near would actually stand or run around, laugh, and all those other things normal kids did.

This was one of those few, but oh so fun, occasions. Each of them was armed with a large spoon and a tub of ice-cream, a few cones placed randomly throughout the room as they all hid behind their respective barriers. Matt behind the couch, Mello behind the games closet door, and Near behind his large wall of legos.

The redhead silently counted down, a large grin tugging at his lips as he pulled his goggles down from his hair. A battle cry came from somewhere to his right, and Mello flung a scoop of double-chocolate chip espresso through the air. Near rolled out of the way as the melting substance landed where he had been moments before, poised to fling the scoop of mint-caramel towards the lamp, where he knew the blond would have moved to.

Seconds later, and both Mello and Near felt the sides of their heads get cold, small scoops of rainbow ice-cream sliding from their hair. Mello blinked once, twice, and then looked over to see Matt grinning broadly in the middle of the room, finger pulling back his spoon to throw another scoop.

His grin faltered as both his friends nodded to each other, and he quickly ducked behind a large box as a rain of frozen cream and sugar rain came upon him. He grabbed the cone that was in front of him, and grabbed the tub of vanilla that was within the box (packed with ice, of course), filling the cone just enough before attempting to run behind the legos that were at least ten feet away.

The three of them had, of course, put multiple barriers in the room as well, so he was only hit with a few more scoops on his way. Near had gone back to hiding from both of them, and was quickly replacing the areas of his wall that had been knocked out with pillows. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around only to have a cone shoved in his face. He blinked as his nose got cold, and then shoved the rest of his mint-caramel tub onto his friend's head, eliciting a shriek from the slightly older boy.

Mello soon jumped through the barrier, four cones in his hands as he laughed maniacally and threw them at the two, causing them to laugh as well. This went on for at least another half an hour, and ended with them all retreating to the yard of the orphanage, cones of their favorite flavors, never to be used in an ice-cream fight, in their hands as they fell back onto the ground laughing their hearts out.

Yes, Matt would always know exactly what the answer to that question would be, wether he was alone or with the two of them. He would answer before they could even register the fact it had been asked, and he would do it with a large and genuine smile.

_It's odd how chocolate, green tea, and cookies-n-cream are so different, but, at the same time... _He thought idly, his body falling back onto the pavement, riddled with bullet wounds. _so alike... _His eyes closed behind his goggles, and he knew the game was up, never to be repeated, as his cigarette fell from his lips. _Sorry, Mels... Looks like we're never gonna get ice-cream with each other again..._

--

**I don't really know where the (rather depressing) ending came from, but I'm proud of this overall. :) If there's any OOCness (besides the stuff that's on purpose), it's because I've only actually read up to the end of volume four. o.o**

**Please tell me what you think of this little thing in a review. :)**


End file.
